


Dresses and gowns

by Music_Helan



Series: stray kids one shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Dresses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Slight Homophobic, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), felix in very in love with minho, felix protecc, minho in dresses, minho likes to wear dress, protective lee felix, why is minlix not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Minho and Felix went to buy Minho some dresses. As always, someone just had to interrupt Minho for buying dresses.Felix wouldn't have any of it.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: stray kids one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920451
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Dresses and gowns

**Author's Note:**

> finally writing the one shot ive been meaning to write since i watch minlix that other day,,  
> tw: slight homophobic, people being very short sighted
> 
> if youre easily triggered please do not read!!

Minho looked at the floor length mirror as he held another dress in front of him. It was a baby blue coloured dress, butterflies decorating the hem of the dress. Minho liked the soft, silk-like feel of the dress, absolutely in love with the way the dress hugged his body. He had half of his mind on telling Felix about his choice of dress when he remembered the odd and sometimes angry looks from the shoppers around him when he dragged Felix into the store.

He had shrugged off the looks of the girls and middle aged ladies when he skimmed through the available dresses as Felix was beside him, holding up dress after dress for Minho to choose from. The Aussie smiled brightly when Minho finally selected a dress to try on, clapping his tiny hands excitedly as he shooed the older to a changing room. They both ignored the angered whispers of the onlookers, both excited to see the results.

Opening the door, Minho stepped out from the room in the dress. He looked for Felix, hoping to catch a glimpse of the younger. After a quick scan with his eyes, Minho sadly walked back into the room, changing out of the dress.

Minho was met with a middle aged lady when he reopened the door. The lady was smiling lightly at him, "You aren't supposed to be here, young man."

Minho only gave her a questioning look. The lady sighed. She composed herself back, a finger pointed at the dress in Minho's hands.

"That, " the lady started, "is for the young ladies, not for you. Do you understand me?" She said pleasantly. Minho thought he could detect a hint of bitterness in her voice. When Minho didn't open his mouth, the lady took it as her cue to continue.

"That means that this is not for you, " she concluded, her voice sickening sweet, as if she was talking to a toddler and not a 21 year old man. Minho nodded politely at her but did not put the dress in his hands down. Walking quickly away from the lady, Minho continued his search of Felix.

"Bokkie, can you buy this one for hyung?" Minho clung onto Felix, swaying the two of them as he voiced his question. He felt the younger male laughed, causing his heart to melt into a puddle of goo. 

"I'll buy the whole universe for you if you ask me to, " Felix joked, pecking Minho's cheeks, "but do get more of these amazing dresses, hyung. Wanna see you slaying these dresses confidently."

"Are you implying that I don't pull my outfits off confidently every time?" Minho pouted, "You've hurt my heart, Bokkie."

He smiled when Felix ruffled his hair softly before leaning in to give him a kiss. "Go get some other dresses, and I mean it, " Felix muttered, his eyes closed. Minho sighed contently against Felix's lips, nodding. 

Minho returned to the dresses section. He found a cute little pastel yellow dress, tiny flowers all over the soft yellow colour. He grabbed the dress, fully intend to surprise Felix with his bold choice of colour (and because Minho secretly loves pastel colours). His eyes found another pastel coloured dress. Before he could grabbed the dress as well, someone beat him to it.

Upset that his dress was rudely snatched away from him, Minho looked up, just to see the same lady from before. She now sported the stink eye, looking at him as if he worth nothing. Minho gritted his teeth.

"I told you, dresses are meant for girls, " the lady sneered. Minho was about to say something smart about the comment when he noticed how everyone in the section was looking at them. The lady snatched the dresses out from Minho's hands when he wasn't focused. "Hey!"

The lady pretended not to noticed Minho's little outburst as she put the dresses back to where they belong. To say that Minho was upset was true, he felt a part of him was ripped away from him, even if he only held the dresses for a short amount of time. Minho began to pick up every quiet comments floating around the place.

"-is he being serious right now-"  
"-overdramatic-"  
"-playing up for attention-"  
"-freak-"

Minho had heard enough. Tears prickling his eyes, Minho left the section as fast as he could. He found Felix ignoring a couple of girls, standing near the counter. A cry of the Aussie's name left his mouth, almost tripping over his own feet in order to get closer to his boyfriend.

Felix looked up, his expression darkening when he noticed how upset Minho was. A teary eyed Minho ran into his arms, nearly crying as he hid his face in the crook of Felix's neck. The girls beside them started to whisper to each other, but a glare from Felix shut them up.

"Hyung?" Felix softly muttered, rubbing comforting circles on Minho's back to calm him down, "What's wrong, baby?"

Minho whined at the nickname. Felix shook his head, "Where's your dress? I thought I told you to get more of them?"

"Don't want to wear them anymore, " Minho mumbled. Felix raised an eyebrow at Minho's answer. It was only then when Felix realised the shoppers in the shop were looking at them in slight disgust, judging and berating his beloved hyung in silence.

Without wasting another second, Felix gently lead Minho back to the dresses section. Upon realising it, Miinho shook his head, begging Felix to just leave the shop.

"Hyung, " Felix breathed out, picking the baby blue dress from before, "I'll have you know that you can wear whatever the hell you want."

Minho hid his face in Felix's hair, whining about how he didn't want to wear any of the dresses ever again. Felix heard a quiet "Good for him" but ignored it to console his hyung.

"Whine all you want, hyung, I'm still buying the dresses for you, " Felix decided at last, earning a loud whine from the other male. Felix laughed at Minho, "Don't try to even deny that you don't like this dress."

Hesitantly, Minho pointed at the pastel yellow and pink dresses. Felix caught up with what Minho wanted him to understand, taking both dresses into his hands as he continued to show Minho different dresses to choose from. By the end of it, Felix had gathered a small pile of dresses, all just for Minho. Felix quietly grabbed a few more dresses he thought Minho would look amazing in.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind the couple. "I thought I made it clear to the boy that dresses are meant for the young ladies?" Minho went rigid at the familiar sound of the middle aged lady. Felix felt Minho tensed from his side, a part of him growing angry at the lady for berating Minho.

The Aussie handed the pile of dresses to Minho. "Hyung, can you wait by the counter for me, love?" Felix questioned softly. He gave Minho a quick kiss on the lips before the older blushed and rushed towards to the counter. He turned back to try and talk some sense into the lady, only to find she was looking at them with pure shock and fury in her eyes.

"A man should not kiss another man!" She screamed, the fury in her eyes clear for everyone to see. Felix wasn't fazed by it, schooling his expression into a bored one as he listened to the lady ranted angrily about how the gays are going to hell for what they are.

"And how does that even relates to my boyfriend wearing dresses?" Felix asked at last, bored out of his mind. He had been listening to the same context for years, how God hates them for being gay and such on. He shot a glare at the lady when she spluttered at the sudden change of topic.

Felix smirked at the lady, "You'd honestly thought that telling me the same thing I've been told since I came out, I'll change my ways. It's boring to hear the same thing over and over again, at least come up with something creative when you're trying to insult me for being gay, " the boy drawled, his hands gesturing at the lady.

The lady turned red at Felix's remarks. "You don't have the right to tell my boyfriend what he can or cannot wear, " Felix added in the end, letting his voice dropped a few octaves, "Mind your own business."

The young male smiled softly at the lady, who looked at Felix with slight fear in her eyes now. Her voice turned small, and she no longer has the imitating aura surrounding her. "Y-you..." She couldn't even form a sentence. 

Felix left the lady by herself, making way towards the counter. He saw Minho waiting anxiously for him. The older ran right into Felix's arms when he finally noticed the young male coming into his view, giving Felix a bone crushing hug.

"Did she hurt you?" Minho asked worriedly, checking Felix over and over just to make sure. Felix giggled at Minho, letting the cashier to finally ring up all the dresses. The smaller felt Minho draping over his back, mumbling about how nice he smelled. Felix bopped Minho's nose just for the fun of it.

Felix would protect Minho with all of his life, no matter what is the situation. And honestly, he likes the feeling of protecting Minho from any kind of danger.

But for now, snacks were in order after they got out from the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, how is it??  
> i have a couple of fanfics planned and ready to write, but with my trials ongoing i dont really have the time to update my oneshots (i legit have a tiny notebook filled with all the oneshot ideas i had during classes, and its growing longer and longer as days go on) and i just hope that my fic is well enough for you to read!!  
> english isnt my first languague and this is not beta read, please forgive me
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and like always, stay healthy and safe!!


End file.
